With the advance of technology, a mobile communication terminal can support various functions such as the Internet, an SMS service, and a multimedia function as well as existing simple voice communication. Besides, as various services and additional functions, such as a multimedia service or a camera function, are increased, the screen of the mobile communication terminal is gradually enlarged, and the resolution of the screen is continuously increased. In addition, as the demands of users are diversified and subdivided incompatibly with the past, it is necessary to utilize the screen space of a mobile communication terminal in a more varied and effective way.
In this regard, rapid access schemes to an application in a mobile communication terminal have been suggested such that a user can easily and simply access an application representing high user preference. Among the access schemes, there has been suggested a technology to arrange at least one application in the form of a widget on one screen image on which a specific application is executed.
Meanwhile, conventionally, mobile service applications have existed on a software (S/W) platform in the mobile communication terminal. However, the mobile service applications can be provided in a USIM card as the capacity of a smart card is greatly increased and the interface with the smart card is highly increased.
Therefore, technologies to realize services in the large-capacity smart card as described above have been discussed. In detail, a scheme for a new interface between the mobile communication terminal and the smart card is required in order to provide a waiting screen image widget based on the smart card instead of an existing waiting screen image widget provided based on applications embedded in the mobile communication terminal.